utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Ascalante
For information after Utopia timeline, see Duke of Dystopia. Ascalante 'was the mayor of High Town and a loyal follower of Alypos a.k.a The Divine Core. He succeeded in recovering from Alypos's defeat by assuming a new identity: 'Duke of Dystopia. Ascension Ascalante was originally a powerful spirit in the First Universe with very pure energy. One day, like other spirits, it detected the impending rise of Alypos. It was fascinated by the dragon's power. As Alypos emerged from Timeless Space, it felt Infinity surging from beyond the visible world and filling it. Thus, Ascalante embraced the power of the dragon it idolized, becoming a dragon itself. During the following days, Alypos gazed upon it and asked if Ascalante would serve the dragon emperor. Ascalante felt honored by the request and immediately accepted. After Alypos created High Town, Drak'Khard, the second-in-command of Alypos, appeared and instructed Ascalante to be the mayor of the town, being the superior among the highborne that Alypos had selected. Ascalante appeared a little confused, but Drak'Khard said that it was the "will of the Lifemaker". Ascalante entered the town's premises, only to have his draken form warp into a blonde, tall man in his thirties. Drak'Khard said that the town had to look perfect and feel natural, as it was the "utopia of the Lifemaker". However, Drak'Khard made sure that all highborne of the town had respect for the mayor by planting rumors and propaganda of the spirit's supposed divine heritage, enabling Ascalante to work with high morale. Ascalante grew very conceited with his job and his illusions of grandeur filled his life. Destruction of Grand Colosseum Ascalante managed to stop several attempts of resistance infiltration, even enduring an assassination attempt. After all, the memory of Micoda had sparked resistance in the First Universe more than anywhere else, and for that reason the town located at the Third Quarter of First Universe, the closest district to Alypos's own Grand Colosseum, to Nether was a prime target for The Resistance. Then, an alarming report came after over half a decade. Micoda had awoken, and alongside him another powerful master of Soul, Welkere. Ascalante, however, received confirmation from Drak'Khard that his role as the mayor would stay the same. They would be trapping Micoda and any possible allies of his in the arena, crush them in a fair fight, and prove Alypos's infinite potential. Ascalante's aid would not be needed. He watched from the sidelines as Micoda shattered the walls of their kingdom one by one. Ascalante was devastated to find that neither Drak'Khard, the supposed champion of the arena, nor Alypos, could contain the threat of Micoda. He watched the true form of Alypos, The Divine Core, emerge from the draconine corpse, but he fell to his knees, assured that it was the end of his life as he knew it. As the fall of Grand Colosseum was apparent to the highborne, massive and widespread panic caused the town to fall into chaos. Ascalante's mind snapped, his face twisted and he began to kill everyone that tried to escape "his utopia". Finally, the blonde man stood alone, every single one of the citizens lying dead or having escaped. The nonbelievers, as he called them, had faced their righteous fate. He locked himself up in the mayor's office and lost sense of reality. Battle of the Plains Ascalante slowly began to understand what had happened. Even so, the darkness that had taken hold of his heart scared him. He swore to never let it take over again. Hedgeton appeared to his door. Ascalante barely noticed the visitor, but recognized him despite never meeting him in person. The Divine Core had requested that he enter the battle against Micoda and the Rune Empire shielding him to fulfill the grand plan of the dragon emperor. Ascalante realized the honor and recognition of the task and left with Hedgeton to face the enemies of his master. They arrived through the Gate of Greatness, with the battle having already started at the Swirling Plains. He soon realized the power of his enemies. They had Ancient-like powers, which forced him to take the fight seriously, donning the golden dragon mask. He soon unveiled his dragon form, embracing the power of Infinity and appearing extremely well defended to any possible attacks. With the sides quite equally numbered, Ascalante proved his strength by weakening Santes. The flames of his opponent did little to the dragon's scales. Yet it became difficult, with Hedgeton falling despite using full strength against Micoda. The hero assisted in turning the tide against the dragon. The true decisive blow of the battle was then dealt by Spherisma. Micoda was blasted with an immobilizing force, then forcefully teleported by Spherisma to face judgment at the hands of their leader, The Divine Core. It was time for their side to gain full control of the Beast of Apocalypses, a feat achievable only with Micoda dead. Ascalante was near death and aware of it. He rejoiced over the defeat of their enemy, laughing even while Santes decapitated him. Purged Decades and Dystopia T''he events after he assumed a new identity are in a separate article. ''See Duke of Dystopia. Ascalante's whereabouts after the Battle of the Plains remain shrouded. During the Purged Decades, it is known that Alypos was revived. It is likely that Ascalante was revived at that time as well. Ascalante assumed a new identity during the Purged Decades. He emerged as quite different, as seen in flashback. Instead of Might of Infinity, his energies have become green and his extremely high chakra level has converted into an abundance of lifeforce. For some reason, he appeared on Dystopia, where the Third Worlds once were. He then found the opportune moment to gain glory by stopping the monsters' rebellion on Dystopia, which would earn him the title of Duke of Dystopia. Category:Characters